Red Robin
by Ella D. Scottson
Summary: A deal with Rumpelstiltskin makes Robin Hood a very beautiful enemy who is the only one that can really help him. Red/Robin Hood


A man sat at the bar of the small dinner, coolly reading the front page story on Mary Margret labeled a suspected murderer. Brian sighed; he didn't believe for a minute that she did it, even if she was the town harlot, he couldn't see her killing anyone. "The usual, I suppose?" someone asked. Brian flipped down the corner of the paper and met eyes with the most gorgeous shade of blue he had ever seen, and before he could blush he nodded, sending the young waitress away.

He cleared his throat and leaned one elbow on the bar, trying to suave, "Do you want anything? Its on me."

Ruby turned and smiled at him over her shoulder, but it was a different smile than she gave the other men. "I work here," she said with a slight laugh, "I get everything for free." Brian felt the back of his neck as he heated with embarrassment. He used to be so cool in high school, and now he couldn't woo a girl to save his life, this girl especially. She was so beautiful lately, more than usual, more natural looking, more grown up, and her eyes sparkle even brighter. Ruby came back towards him carrying a mug and a slice of pie, "half a cup of black coffee and a slice of Granny's apple pie with a dust of cinnamon." She slid the food in front of him, eyeing the paper under his elbow.

"Ridiculous, I know," he mumbled, agreeing with the frustrated look on Ruby's face. She kept glaring at the picture of Mary Margret's face, anger flaring up in her eyes. It was know secret that they had always been close friends, although they could be greater opposites, and that this accusation on Mary Margret was very upsetting. Brian flipped the paper over and slid it beneath his plate, "How's Granny?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Leaning against the bar, allowing Brian's line of vision unlimited access down her uniform, Ruby stared at Mr. Gold who sat in the corner booth also reading the paper. "She still has a cough," she said wearily, "but as I'd like taking her to the doctor, our landlord seems to enjoy raising our rent every other weak, leaving just enough for food." Brian glanced over his shoulder at greedy man and caught eyes with him. He was probably the only one in town Mr. Gold didn't intimidate, and therefore left alone. "I swear that bastard doesn't have a heart," Ruby muttered through gritted teeth, grabbing up a dish towel and scrubbing the bar with more force than needed, "I just hope she gets better on her own. I'm not ready to take over yet."

Brian turned back to Ruby and noticed how scared she looked, which was an emotion she didn't often express. "How much will it cost to get Granny looked at?" he asked kindly, reaching into his coat for his wallet.

The towel stopped flipping around across the counter top, and Ruby just stared at him, her head cocked to one side. "You don't need to," she said gratefully, "We'll be alright."

Catching a glimpse of Mr. Gold getting up from the table, Brian didn't sit and argue with her. "Thanks for the pie," he offered, taking her hand and forcing a few twenties into it before jumping off the bar stool. He followed Mr. Gold out onto the street. "What's wrong with you?" he barked, but Mr. Gold kept strolling down the sidewalk, kicking his cane along side him, "Why do you taking more money from them when you know Granny is sick?"

"As I recall, Mr. Bedford," Mr. Gold began, stopping and resting two gloved hands on his cane, "you aren't a landlord, and therefore don't have grounds to tell me how to do my job."

"They bearly have enough for food-" Brian begged.

Gold released an irritated sigh, "According to the whore."

Brian instinctively latched onto the lapels of Gold's coat, "You're a thieving crook," he growled into the smut face.

"Well you know all about that, Mr. Bedford," Gold smirked, shoving Brian from with the gold handle of his cane, "don't you? You better watch yourself, boy, I know all about your _questionable _past."

Backing down as the cane dug harder against his chest, Brian never broke his hateful stare, "Just leave them alone, Gold."

Unfortunately, the lack of intimidation Brian felt towards Gold was mutual, and he seemed quite unphased by Brian's demand. "Goodnight, Mr. Bedford," he responded calmly, and he walked away.

҉

Two cloaked men sat crouched by a large hill of hay, staring up at the castle beneath their hoods. The taller of the three turned and laid against the hay, folding back his green hood to get a better views of the guards pacing outside the gate. "Robin," the man to his right whispered, struggling up onto the hay beside him, "do you really think we need to do this. Now that Prince James is in charge, things will get better."

Robin knelt back down on one knee, selecting an arrow from his quiver and tying a thick rope around the end, "It's too late for that; I made a deal, and I have to keep up my end. You don't break deals with him." Drawing back his bow, Robin caught a glimpse of John's nervous expression, but decided to ignore him. "Just wait out here," he said, "I'll be in and out." Letting the string of his bow go, the arrow carried the rope up and through a turret window. He gave the rope a tug and began to climb.

He didn't really want to be doing this. He used to be on the king's side when he fought for the right things, but there were people suffering, and no one with any power was helping them. Robin glanced over his shoulder at the guards, who, amusingly, hadn't spotted him scaling the castle wall. He laughed lightly, tugging his hood back over his head as a full moon broke through the clouds, shining right on as he scooped himself into the window. His boots were met by a beautiful thick red carpet, and he realized the turret wasn't a battle turret.

Heart in throat, Robin stared face to face with a beautiful woman who seemed to be asleep in her chair. He didn't move a muscle, staying crouch against the window in the exact position he had land, staring with wide eyes at the arrow that had dug itself deep into her chair. A foot higher and he would've killed her. She was fairly breath taking to see with thick black curls that billowed out from beneath a red hood and frame her lovely pale skinned face, and made him very upset that he nearly killed her. She heaved a sigh into his face, and she smelled like cinnamon as she turned away. He smiled, and convinced of her sleep, got to his feet and continued towards the door, holding his quiver quiet.

"Don't move," someone demanded. The string of his bow was suddenly cut and it slipped from his shoulder as a gleaming blade took its place. Robin dropped his hand from the door latch, and then did exactly as he was told feeling the silver edged sword kiss his neck. "The great Robin Hood," she announced, "You're not as good as they said you'd be." He turned very slowly, keeping an eye on how close the blade got. The beautiful woman then pinned him to the door with its tip, and he saw she was holding the arrow he had almost shot her with. She held the arrow up into front of his face mockingly, "Did you not think I'd notice this driving its way into my chair?" Robin wanted to respond, but he that if the skin on his chin moved it'd be cut open, so he gave her an innocent grin. "Why are you here?" she asked protectively.

Smoothly, Robin pushed her blade away with the tips of his gloved fingers, giving him room to breathe. "I've come to congratulate the Prince on his engagement," he grinned, bowing his head sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure," she raised her eyebrow, her wrist snapping the point of the sword right back against his chest.

"Look," he was growing impatient, "my village is starving to death. A young girl died this morning because her father couldn't afford wheat. The only way I can help them is if I hold up my end of the deal. They're counting on me, and now, because you've gotten involved, they're counting on you too."

The woman stared at him sympathetically, "You made a deal with _him_?" Robin nodded earnestly, and she dropped the blade from his chest, sighing heavily. She paced away from him, obviously conflicted between her loyalties to the Prince and her yearning to help the starving people. Although she had moved away, Robin didn't move, didn't try to knock her out and escape. For some reason she trusted him, and he figured she could help. "What did you promise him?" she asked, turning back to him.

"A cloak for monthly supplies of gold," he said excitedly, anxious to have her on his side, "I don't know why he wants it. He said it could turn any beast back into a man."

Her gray-blue eyes widen desperately, and she staggered backwards a little, "He wants my cloak?" Robin stepped towards her in disbelief, not understanding why someone so beautiful needed a cloak for a beast. Suddenly, she glared at him fiercely, and before he could react, struck him over the head with a candle stand knocking him to the floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Once Upon a Timers! I wrote this because I think Red is the most badass fairytale character ever, and I love Robin Hood, so I figured I'd throw them together. I love comments, so please leave'm!**

**Xxx Ella**


End file.
